The benefits of regular exercise are well known and there is always a search for a full body exercise device that can achieve maximum benefit to the user while minimizing impact on their joints. Historically recumbent and upright exercise cycles have been a low impact way of achieving cardiovascular benefit. Recumbent cycles offer the user a much more safe, comfortable and easy-to-use device than an upright exercise cycle and have become very popular among the aging population. More recently recumbent exercise devices have been developed to include a reciprocating or elliptical foot motion.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,053 to Hawkins shows a recumbent exercise device with stepping motion but no articulation for the foot. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,081 to Webb shows a leg exercise machine with an arc motion that is associated with a weight stack. U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,162 Ellis et al. shows a recumbent stepper with independently moving arms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,745 to Ellis shows a recumbent exercise apparatus with arcuate foot motion.
Yet another group of recumbent exercise apparatus' has emerged that include coordinated arm movement to achieve a full body workout and, therefore, a higher level of cardiovascular benefit. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,356,356, 6,042,518, and 6,666,799 all to Hildebrandt et al. show a recumbent apparatus with stepping motion and coordinated arm movement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,758 to Rodgers. Jr. shows a recumbent exercise apparatus with elliptical pedal motion using a crank, reciprocating member and roller/track to guide a pedal/foot member pivotally connected to the reciprocating member and includes coordinated arm member movement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,855 to Eschenbach, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,938,570 and 6,409,635 both to Maresh et al., and U.S. Patent Application No. US2004/0259692 to Martin et al. each show pedal movements for a semi-recumbent exerciser. U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0099764 to Eschenbach describes a recumbent device with elliptical foot motion. The elliptical foot motion is achieved by means of a track system in the preferred embodiment. In an alternative embodiment, elliptical motion is achieved by connection to a rocker link. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,077,197 and 6,283,895 both to Stearns et al. show inclined pedals and elliptical foot motion where the user is stabilized by leaning against a back support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,065 to McBride et al. shows a traditional stand up elliptical configured for use by a seated operator.
Accordingly, there is a need for a seated exercise apparatus with reciprocating foot movement in a generally up and down motion that allows the feet of the user to be generally outside of the bending knee to reduce stress in this area while allowing the foot to articulate in a relatively natural motion. Furthermore, there is a need for a simple, easy to manufacture linkage design without the use of expensive rollers and tracking systems to achieve this motion. Finally there is a need for an apparatus with coordinated arms which do not interfere with the operator's access to the seated area, so that the aging population can use the device without having to get around the moving arms.